A place to belong
by jinxgur1
Summary: Haruka has found some children who have been kicked out of their home and waiting for their mother. She decides to take of them with the help of the STARISH members and trying to locate their mother. An adventure of child care and responsibility.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, I had been on hiatus for a while mainly due to school and homework, so I believe any stories will take a while to be put on. Anyway this story I was inspired by some of the fanfics I read so if anybody thinks its similar to their story please let me know and I will take it down if wanted. So please try to enjoy!**

 **Oh and I do not own any characters from Uta no Prince-sama except my characters. And some of the places that I mention are mostly made up.**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

 **Prologue**

In the early spring morning of Japan, the sun was slowly rising and warming up the area that the sunlight could reach. In a quiet neighborhood there was a lightly dark blonde woman with very long, curly hair wearing a slightly shaded pink tank top with a spring green skirt that flows down to her knee and carrying a big black luggage and a very expensive looking hand bag. Following her are 4 children and one of them was holding a baby and each are carrying a little backpack with them except the baby. While walking they have arrived at a daycare center and the woman was looking around as if to see if it was a good place. She stopped and bent down to talk to her children.

"Children, Mama have to go shopping now and I'm sure you don't want to follow along so I'm going to leave you guys here since our babysitter had quit on us for some reason. These ladies will look after you so behave." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"When will you be back, Mom?" asked the oldest child looking up at his mother with big curious eyes along with his siblings. The little boy thought it was weird for their mom to be so nice to them now especially since their dad died. Their mom was always a little selfish and only care about herself and her appearance, but she still took responsibility by taking care of them. Their dad was the one that care about them the most though since he bought their clothes and toys for them and even when he was in his full-time job, he still took time to play with them, feed them, and help them learn to dress up. Their mom would usually be off somewhere, leaving cooked food on the table for them or with a babysitter and then come home with lots of shopping bags in tow and not sparing a glance or even make an attempt to play with them.

"I may be a little late but, be a good boy and look after your brothers and sisters. Okay?" asked the lady. The little boy nodded and his mother went to talk to the lady at the front and explained the situation. After the talk, the lady went to her children and said a farewell to them and left through the door as the children watch their mother leave them at an unknown place. Another lady came to them and escorted them to a room where other children were and that starts their time at the daycare.

The mother of the children walked out the daycare and went straight to a brown haired man wearing expensive black jacket with designer black jeans that was waiting a block away from the daycare with a very luxurious, sleek, black car. The man saw her and gave her an evil like smirk before asking, "Did you really just dump them there?

The woman's smiling face just disappeared and now she was wearing a mad looking face before answering. "Of course I dumped those brats there. I can't have them with me; it will be such a big pain just to take care of all of them. To think I gave birth to such idiotic children, I never wanted them in the first place, but no, my husband found out and then I gave birth to all of them." She answered with such fury in her eyes.

"After the first one was born my husband was all gushy over him and constantly spoiling the brat and then the same thing happens with the rest. He was always giving them what they want and never thought about me and now after he died, I can't afford the house that we are living in and are soon to be kicked out since we are broke with nothing left!" The lady was kicking a wall while venting out her anger and the man just watched.

"Well, now what are you going do? Are you just going to leave them there because I don't think they will take care of them either way." asked the man. The woman just rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I'm just going to go look for a job and take my responsibility as their mother." She sarcastically said "Of course I'm leaving them! Why do you think I have this luggage with me? I'm going to go off and live a big fabulous life that I deserve and no children are going to get in my way!"

The man just snorted and told her to get in. They drove off and the woman never once looked back at the daycare.

Time Skip

It was already late in the evening time and the children were still at the daycare center. Now and then the children would ask the daycare ladies if their mother had arrived yet, but the answer was always a 'no'. Since it was almost closing time for the daycare, one of the ladies went towards the children and saw the oldest feeding the baby and the other three were playing around.

The lady called out to them, "Excuse me, kids." The children stopped what they were doing and looked up at the lady. "I'm sorry children, but it's almost closing time and all of us need to go home soon. We tried calling your mom's phone number, but we can't get a hold of her so do you guys know where your home is? Your mother told me to bring you guys home if she doesn't show up" Said the lady.

The oldest child nodded his head and they went off to their home. The drive took a couple of minutes and now the children are standing in front of their home. They waved and thanked the lady for bringing them home. "Tank you onee-chan" shouted the kids. "Thank you very much for bringing us home" said the oldest and gave a bow. The lady just smiled and waved to them, but before driving off she said, "I'll stop by the daycare and wait a bit more to see if your mother will come by, but if not then I will leave a note telling her where you guys are. Be careful staying home. Bye kids."

The children watched as the car drove off into the distance of the night sky and then turn back and went into the house with the spare key that they found underneath the mat. As the oldest of his siblings, he made sure the three were brushing their teeth and changed into their pajamas before taking great care to put the little one down into her crib. He watched his brothers and sisters drift off to sleep on their shared bed before drifting off to dreamland, but he was still wondering when their mom will return and what will happen if she doesn't.

During the middle of the night, the oldest woke up to sounds of banging in the front of their door. Although he was scared, he was the oldest and was determined to protect his siblings from whatever was in front of the door. He slowly got off the bed, went down the stairs and turned on the lights before approaching the door. As he unlocked and opened the door, there stood a stern looking man in a business suit with some other men that are more buff. The man looked down at the child and spoke, "Excuse me young man, but is your mother home?"

He shook his head and the man just sighed before giving a sad look to him. "I'm sorry that I will need to tell you this young man, but the money for this house has not been paid for at least, according to my knowledge, ever since the owner or your father had died eight months ago. So since it has not been paid for, we will need to take back the house and everything in it." The boy was just shocked and confused and had millions things going in his head.

'They are taking our house. They are taking our home. We are being kicked out of our home. We won't have a home anymore' thought the boy with a panicked look. The man could see the panicked look on his face so he spoke again "I understand you are worried, but there is nothing we could do, unless your mother pays for the house. We will let you sleep in through the night and come back later in the morning, so be prepared to gather what you need before you leave." And with that the man left the house and the boy was left to feel the sorrow that was about to come to him. After the men left, the boy locked the door and slowly climbed up the stairs to their room having uneasiness of how to break the news to his siblings.

Climbing onto the bed, the boy thought of the event and what he was told. 'Mom left us at the daycare and still hasn't come back and then some random people came and told us that they are taking our house. What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?' thought the boy with tears starting to fall from his eyes. 'Well, I'm their big brother so I will protect them no matter what!' he thought while furiously wiping his tears away. 'I'll tell them tomorrow and we'll see what happens then, but for now I need to sleep to have energy for tomorrow' he thought and with that he closed his eyes and slowly went to dreamland.

Morning

It was a bright morning, but not a happy one for the children that are about to be kicked out of their house. The oldest had tried his best to explain what had happened last night to his siblings, but it was a little confusing for them, but they understood the main part. They were sad, so while the oldest prepared a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, oatmeal or cereal, and juice or milk for them, the others went through their belongings and stuffing their backpacks with what they need and want to bring before heading towards the tables for their last meal in their house.

While his siblings were eating and the baby enjoying her bottle, the oldest went to grab his belongings that he needed and want and went to gather the necessity for the baby. He made sure to check his siblings' belongings for clothes and toys and made sure the baby will have extra diapers and plenty of milk in the bottle. Afterward he went to join them for breakfast before the knock on the door arrived after they cleaned up.

The same man from last night was at the door when the oldest opened the door. "Good Morning children" said the man. "Have you all packed your things?" the children nodded at his reply and the man snapped his fingers and the buff men came into the house covering up the furniture with white sheets.

"Now children, I hate to say this, but you all will need to leave, because another family has bought this house already. I'm very sorry, but I can't do anything about it so please leave" said the man with a sad expression. The children simply nodded and went straight to the door with their backpacks and took one last look at their home before going off on their own and never returning.

The children kept walking on the street, but they had no destination in mind, so they kept walking until they arrived at a playground. The young ones wanted to play, so the oldest complied just so they have their mind off of the whole getting kicked out of their house moment.

The oldest just sat at the bench holding the baby and watching the others having fun, but his mind was preoccupied with questions.

'Now what are we going to do? Where are we supposed to live? Mother might be looking for us, but she hadn't come home last night' thought the boy with a depressed look. He looked down at the baby 'Well either way, I'll take care of them, even if we don't have a home' he thought and continued to watch over the others.

 **Well that was a very long prologue and I am very sorry about that. I'm sorry again that none of the characters appeared yet and if it was confusing I will try to reorganize it. I will work on that in the next chapters, so please try to enjoy. It will be nice to review and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope everybody liked the prologue even if it was a little long. Now the first chapter begins. Just letting everybody know that Uta no Prince-sama does not belong to me!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 1**

Walking on the cool street of noon was Nanami Haruka, a shy golden eyed, short, pink haired 22 year old composer of the famous group STARISH. She had just recently finished talking with other mangers and producers about STARISH's performance and working out some other schedule to bring more work for them, so with that finished, she decided to head out for a breather before heading home. Since it was the spring time, she is wearing a knee-length white skirt with a matching white top and a pale pink short sleeved jacket.

"Its definitely nice to take a walk outside and with the flowers blooming and the sun shining out right now, its such a beautiful scenery" she said. Then she had a little sad look on her face, "It is such a nice day, but it's a shame that they are out on a job now. We could have enjoyed a relaxing day". A small breeze blew and carried off the flower petals and Haruka just looked at the petals that are blowing by.

She then smiled to cheer herself, "It will be fine and they'll be back in two more days. When they do get back, maybe I'll make a picnic underneath a tree for us to enjoy". With that being done, she turned cheerful and continued her walk and occasionally having an inspiration for a new song. On her walk she noticed a small little girl who was looking at different directions with an almost crying face. Haruka felt sad and slowly approached the girl without her being scared off by a stranger approaching her. As she got closer, Haruka tapped the little girl's shoulder to get her attention and crouched down to her level.

Haruka smiled at the little girl and asked "Sorry for scaring you, but are you ok? Are you lost?" The little girl was at first a little scare that a stranger approached her and her big brother always told her to never talk to strangers, but right now she wanted someone to help her. The little girl nodded her short, dark blond curly hair.

"I am lost. Saki-chan can't find onii-chan" the little girl said clutching the hem of her yellow flowery dress and was on the verge of tearing up. Haruka just patted her head to comfort her.

"Saki-chan, onee-chan will help you find your onii-chan. Okay?" Haruka asked the girl. The girl looked at her with her chocolate eyes and started crying and nodded her head for approval. Haruka stood and picked up the little girl and they started to look for her brother. While looking around, Haruka had asked the little girl some questions to know where to start looking and to calm her down.

"So, what is your full name Saki-chan?" asked Haruka. "Saki-chan name ish Takashima Misaki" the little girl replied. Haruka smiled at her, "Nice to meet you and onee-chan's name is Nanami Haruka. So how old are you?" The little girl used her finger to count and held up two chubby little fingers up. "Saki-chan ish this many" she replied with a lightly happier tone and with bits of tears in her eyes.

"Where were you before you got lost Saki-chan?" Haruka asked and the little girl was trying to remember. "Saki-chan and onii-chan were at a park, but Saki-chan saw a butterfly and follow it" Haruka then new to go to the nearby park and with that she continued her way to the park. Not before long she met up with a little boy around seven years old and carrying a baby and a black and pink back pack and two more little boys carrying matching red and blue small backpack, around Misaki's age following him. Misaki saw them and shouted out, "ONII-CHAN!"

The little boy heard her and came running towards Haruka's direction when she put Misaki down and Haruka can see that the little boy had short black hair with sea blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt and khaki pants. "Misaki-chan, thank goodness you are ok. Onii-chan told you to stay near the park and to not go off somewhere else" the oldest scolded her and gave her a hug. "Saki-chan ish sowwy. It was scawy, but this nice onee-chan helped me" Misaki cried. The big brother looked at Haruka and gave a bow.

"Thank you for looking after Misaki-chan. I didn't realize she disappeared until I told them it was lunch time. I hope she was no trouble" the boy continued to thank Haruka and she just simply smiled at him.

"It was no trouble at all, and I am glad that Saki-chan was able to find you. But make sure to not wander off again, ok Saki-chan?" asked Haruka. Saki-chan gave a firm "Yesh!"

"Ok, be careful from now on. Bye-bye Saki-chan, it was nice to meet you" replied Haruka, but Misaki had clung to her left leg. "Don't go onee-chan! Stay and pway with Saki-chan!" cried Misaki.

"Misaki-chan, we can't keep onee-chan here all day, she might be busy" said the boy, but Misaki was not having any of that and continued to cling to Haruka.

Haruka looked at the little girl and patted her head, "Ok, onee-chan will play with you. Let's go to the park" Misaki let go of Haruka's leg and jumped up and down happily while shouting "Onee-chan is going to pway with Saki-chan."

The boy thanked Haruka again, "Thank you for playing with her, but you really don't have to" Haruka simply replied, "It's no problem at all and I really don't have anything else to do now, so if you want I can look after the baby while you play with your brothers." The boy looked at Haruka and thanked her again.

"Thank you again, and my name is Takashima Kazuki. I'm seven years old and these are my brothers and sisters" Kazuki said and his siblings introduced themselves.

"Hello onee-chan!" shouted the identical twin toddlers who are holding each others tiny little hand. "I'm Daiki!" shouted the short dark blond curly haired boy wearing a blue shirt with a tiger on it, and standing on the left staring at her with chocolate eyes. "And I'm Yuki" shouted the other short dark blond curly haired boy, wearing a red shirt with a dragon on it, and standing next to his brother on the right also staring at her with chocolate eyes. "And we like to tank you onee-chan for finding our sister!" they both shouted out.

Haruka smiled and giggled at their reaction, "Your welcome. My name Nanami Haruka and my, you guys are so identical, I can barely tell who is who, but now I can. How old are you two?" The twins each held up their two fingers, "We are this many!" they shouted.

"Oh, that means that you guys are the same age as Misaki" Haruka said with a surprised voice. Kazuki explained, "Yes, that is because they are triplets and these two are identical twins and Misaki is identical as well although she is a girl, but they get along very well and the two are very protective of her." Haruka was amazed and stared at the three who were very happy together. She then looked at the baby, wearing a cute little yellow onesies that has a kitty hoody and connected with a tail to match, that Kazuki was holding.

"So what is this little one's name?" Haruka asked. Kazuki looked at his little sister. "Her name is Tsubaki and she is only 9 months old." The baby in Kazuki's arm looked at Haruka with her blue eyes and she gave a cute gurgle and waved her arms around. Haruka thought she was so adorable and began to baby talk with her. The twins came to her again and together they said, "Onee-chan since you help our sister, we like you too, so come pway with us."

Haruka laughed and agreed to play with them, so they head to the park. Kazuki let Haruka hold the baby as he went to play with his brothers and Haruka was left to play with Misaki and Tsubaki and as well as watching over their backpacks. The boys were play around on the jungle gyms, swing sets and the sand box while the girls were playing with dolls and occasionally letting the baby join in on the fun. They had to stop their fun time when they realize that the sun was setting and they were starting to get hungry.

"Ok children, how about we grab something to eat before we go home?" Haruka asked them and the triplets began shouting with glee. Kazuki on the other was uncomfortable about the idea, "its okay onee-chan, and you don't have to get us something."

Haruka smiled at him and told him, "It is fine Kazuki-kun and children your age need some food in you. Think of as a treat for letting me spend time with you guys even though you don't know me." Kazuki was still a little uncertain for letting someone they just met hours ago to treat them to a meal, but since his brothers and sister were happy he will let it happen this time. So with that settle, Haruka and kids went to the city and into a fast food restaurant that was like McDonald.

The line was very long, so Haruka and Kazuki made sure that the younger ones washed their hands first. After they washed their hand, they immediately found a table that could hold five people, so they went to the seats and began telling Haruka what they wanted.

"Onee-chan, I want a burger!" Daiki happily replied. "Me too!" Yuki said with equal happiness. "Saki-chan wants chicken!" Misaki said. Kazuki was already feeding Tsubaki with some milk that he carried around and told Haruka, "I would like a cheeseburger please."

"Ok children, you guys wait here and Onee-chan will get you your order. Don't make loud noises and don't wander off" Haruka told them before heading toward the line. This gave Kazuki sometime to think about what has happen so far.

'Haruka onee-chan is very nice. She helped find Misaki-chan and even took the time to play with us. They really like her and even Tsubaki likes her." Kazuki thought. He decided to ask his siblings a question he had been wondering.

"Ne, Misaki-chan, Daiki-chan, Yuki-chan, what do guys think of Haruka onee-chan?" he asked the triplets and all three gave him a goofy smile.

"Onee-chan is nice. She help Saki-chan find Onii-chan" Misaki happily replied and followed by Daiki and Yuki.

"Yeah Onee-chan is very nice and pretty. We like her" both replied. Kazuki gave them a smile that hadn't appeared for a while and went back to Tsubaki who finished her bottle. He cleaned up her mess and patted her back so she will burp. Once she burped, Haruka arrived at a perfect time with the tray of food.

"Sorry it took a while since there were so many people, but here you go" Haruka started to hand out the kid's meal which contained a smaller portion for children with fries and apple slices and with a free toy. The triplets were very happy to receive their meal and the rest of the food on the tray belongs to Kazuki and herself.

"Go ahead and eat Kazuki-kun, I can hold onto Tsubaki-chan" Haruka said, so Kazuki handed the baby to her while he ate. Haruka carefully munched on her meal while holding a sleeping Tsubaki and the children were quietly enjoying their meal. Once they were done, the children obediently threw their trash away and the boys went to wash their hands and mouth with Kazuki, while Misaki waited for Haruka to finish so they could wash their hands. As they finish, they checked if they had their stuff before heading out of the restaurant.

"Thank you for treating us onee-chan. What do you guys say?" asked Kazuki while carrying a sleeping Tsubaki. The children immediately replied.

"Tank you onee-chan!" the triplets said. Haruka replied back with a smile, "You're welcome, and glad you guys enjoyed it."

Haruka then realized that it was already evening and the sun was already gone and replaced with the moon. Not to mention that the kids were outside without their parents, so she asked about them. "Children, shouldn't you contact your parents. I bet that they are very worried about you guys." The children just went silent with a very sad look on their face.

Kazuki decided to tell her. "I'm sorry onee-chan, but nobody will be home waiting for us." Haruka was wondering what he meant by that, so Kazuki kept explaining. "Papa died 8 months ago and mama; we don't even know where she is. It happened yesterday; mama brought us to a daycare before she went off to shop and she told us that she will be late, but it was really late until the onee-chan at the daycare took us home. The onee-chan said that she will make sure that mama will know where we are, but then at night when we went to bed, a big man came and he said that we can't live at our house anymore because mama never paid for the house. We had until the morning to pack our clothes and toys until the man came and even then, mama never came home."

Kazuki finished his explanation and Haruka was left shocked and worried about the children's situation. "So you see onee-chan, we don't have anyone at home waiting for us because we don't have a home. Maybe the reason mama never came home is because she doesn't even want us anymore." The triplets were playing with their toys to not hear what their big brother had said, but Haruka saw such sadness in Kazuki's eyes that she was uncertain of what to do.

"Do the triplets know that you guys don't have a home anymore?" Haruka asked Kazuki and he replied with a simple nod. This caused Haruka to go overboard with anxiety and she really has no clue of what to do.

'What should I do? I can't just leave them here out in the city with no place to go and especially with no home to go to. They are such wonderful children; I can't imagine their mother abandoning them, especially with a nine month old baby. If only there was a way to find their mother and who knows, maybe she is actually looking for them.' Haruka thought and she kept trying to think of solutions that could help the children. With a downcast look, Haruka couldn't think of a solution so she and the children kept walking around town until she saw a television showing STARISH's performances and that is when she thought of an idea.

Haruka faced the children and asked them, "Children, how about you guys come live with me?" The kids were confused at first, so Misaki asked her, "Saki-chan can live with onee-chan?"

"Yes, Saki-chan and your brothers and sister can live with onee-chan. Is that good?" Haruka asked and the next thing she new a tuft of blond hair jumped on her leg. "Yeah! Saki-chan live with onee-chan" and then more tuft of blond hair jumped on her legs. "Yeah! Live with onee-chan" shouted the twins. Haruka was happy that the triplets happily agreed, but when she looked at Kazuki, he had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong Kazuki-kun? Do you not like the idea of living with me?" asked Haruka. Kazuki shook his head "It's not that I don't like the idea of living with you onee-chan. You are a very nice person who took time to play with us even though we are strangers and you even treated us to a meal, but we already given you so much trouble and I don't want to cause anymore for you. You did a lot for us already and anymore would be too much."

Haruka walked towards him when the kids let go and put her hand on his shoulder. She gave a smile to him, "It's alright, and understand that I want to help you. It was a fun day for me and I enjoy playing with you guys. Not to mention I was feeling a little down today, but spending my time with all of you had helped lift my spirit up. I know you can probably look after your siblings yourself since you are a smart and mature boy, but I really want to help you right now, so please, will you accept my help?" Kazuki still looked uncertain, so Haruka offered another idea.

"I will also help look for your mother if that will make you feel better. So it could be like you guys can live with me until we find her. So what do you say?" Haruka asked and Kazuki was still reluctantly to accept, but he made his decision.

"If it is not too much trouble, then please accept us. We will be in your care until we can locate our mother. After that we will see what happens, if that is ok with the conditions?" Kazuki asked her. Haruka gleamed with joy. "Of course it is ok and I will make sure that we look for your mother no matter where she is."

Kazuki was giving off a small smile and Haruka was overjoyed that she could help, so they all headed off to Haruka's home. While they were walking, Misaki asked Haruka a question. "Um... onee-chan, where do you live?"

"Onee-chan lives at a very special place and there will be more people there too, so you guys will have some more friends, but onee-chan will need to talk to someone first to see if you guys can live with us. Even if that person does not approve, I will still look after you, so don't worry ok?" Haruka asked the children and they gave a nod.

Finally Haruka and the children had reached their destination, Saotome Academy, the number one place for people to learn to be idols and to compose music. The children stood in awe at the magnificent place that they will be staying at. They were already at the gate which was also very fancy with its gold colors and design and they could see the vast amount of space the academy holds and that includes the garden. Haruka ushered them in through the opened gate and smiled at them.

"Welcome to Saotome Academy, and your new home."

 **Well that was longer than I expected, but at least I got it over with. The story is progressing slowly, so I will try to speed it up. Please be patient and thank you. Review if you like too.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope the first chapter was to your liking and here is the next chapter. Uta no Pri does not belong to me.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 2**

The children were walking alongside Haruka while admiring the magnificent place that they were going to stay. It was a grand place, almost like a palace with a wide garden that can expand as far as the eyes can see. Not only was the building wonderful, the road to the Academy was very long as well so there was some nice view as they walk down the road. Trees that bundle together to form a forest and the open sky above that is clear of clouds with the bright full moon shining down on the pathway to light the way was almost like a fairytale.

"Wow, onee-chan is thish a fairytale castle?!" Misaki asked with a surprised yet excited voice. Haruka looked at the little girl and she could clearly see the sparkles in her eyes as she gazed around. The other three were no exceptions. "Yes, you can say it is like a castle" Haruka said.

"This place is really amazing onee-chan" Kazuki said in awed. "Castle! Castle! We awe going to live in a castle" Daiki and Yuki were shouting in unison with the same sparkle in Misaki's eyes. Haruka was giggling at their reaction, but she can't blame them for having such excitement in them since not many people have seen such a large place.

The group finally reached the door to the building and Haruka opened the door for them while noticing that the inside was pitch black with only the moon light from the windows to light the inside. 'Everybody must be asleep or at their workplace right now. Well I better ask that person while everybody is gone.' Haruka thought as she led the children inside.

"Ok children, please follow me so we can get permission from a certain person" Haruka told them and they followed her orders. After a couple of turns through the building, they finally arrived at a big and wide, well-polished door with the lights streaming through the cracks. Haruka knocked on the door and the children could hear a voice inside. "Enter" a strong yet drawled out voice said.

Haruka and the children entered the door and there they saw a man sitting on his chair with his back to them in a very bright room. "Miss Nanami, what is it that you want?" the man asked. Haruka approached the desk that the man has in front and spoke with a strong voice.

"President Saotome, I would like your permission to let these children live here in the Academy with us" Haruka said and then there was silence. The man stood up from his chair and turned to look at Haruka and the children. The children can see that the man was like around his 40s and has brown-reddish hair that sticks up at the sides and has pretty tanned skin. They couldn't see his eyes since he was wearing sunglasses, but they could tell that his outfit, which consist of a brown jacket with black shirt with a white collar and a polka dotted tie and black pants, were pretty expensive. The man named Shining Saotome was still looking at them as if deciding his answer until he spoke.

"You want to let these children live in this academy?" asked Saotome. "What reason would you have to bring them here in the first place?"

"These children were just kicked out of their home and their mother had left them at a daycare, but had never returned. They don't have anywhere eles to go, so please let them stay. We promise to search for their mother if you just let them live here" Haruka frantically explained, but Saotome had stopped her with his hand raised and turned around to face the night sky through his windows.

"Miss Nanami, understand that reality is a cruel thing and not a wonderland of fantasy and peace. When a problem or situation arise, most would turn a blind eye at it and walk away without looking back. We as human beings have the instincts to help one another, but not everybody is willing to help those in needs and prefer to help themselves" Saotome explained in his drawled out voice although Haruka doesn't really understand what he means, but she thinks that he won't let them stay. With a disappointed frown, she was about to leave until he continued with his explanation.

"But in time like these, I can not look away when there are those who need help, especially children. I will allow the children to stay." Saotome finished with a dramatic pose and Haruka was so shocked that she couldn't find her voice until the kids shouted out with glee. "Yay, we can stay with onee-chan!" shouted the triplets. Haruka was smiling as well and thanked Saotome.

"Thank you president Saotome, I am really glad that you allowed this." Haruka kept thanking him, but he stopped her and told her some other things about allowing it.

"Understand Miss Nanami, I may have allowed them to stay, but remember that there is always an equal price for something. Not everything is free, so for allowing me to let them live here, they must fulfill their duty to find their mother and they must work for it." Saotome said with a dramatic flip and pose, but Haruka was once again shocked about the condition for living here.

"President, you can't just make them work! They are just children and not to mention the younger ones are only two and nine months old!" Haruka angrily explained. "No, no, no, no Miss Nanami. You misunderstand, by work I mean they have potential to learn about being an idol. I can see a pretty good future with this one." Saotome explained and pointed at Kazuki.

Kazuki looked confused at why the weird man was pointing at him and the explanation. 'Idol, what is this oji-san talking about?' though Kazuki while looking at the man that was approaching him with an intimidating aura around him.

"Young man, tell me, can you sing?" Saotome asked Kazuki, but Kazuki was kind of creep out so he backed off and answered. "W-W-Well I sometimes sing for my siblings when they can't sleep, but that is about it."

"Yeah, onii-chan can shing good!" Misaki said happily. "Me and Yuki like onii-chan's voice!" Daiki happily said as well. "Onii-chan's voice make Tsubaki go to shleep happy!" Yuki explained happily as well. Saotome seemed to be thinking about the information that he was given.

"Hmm… young man, I definitely see some potential, but you are young right now and have not had much experience in the world of music. I believe that if you study and learn from the idols here, then one day you might shine just like them. Do you want to be an idol? I will say that the road to be an idol will not be an easy one, but do you want the challenge to be a star?" Saotome asked Kazuki. Kazuki thought it was weird that the weird guy was thinking that he had talent in music, but if that was what it takes to give his siblings some shelter; then he will do it.

"I will take that challenge if it means that we can live here" Kazuki said with a determined fire in his eyes. Saotome gave a huge smile and started his loud drawled out laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA… I like your attitude. I can't wait to see what you can do. Now go and rest up, you may use Miss Nanami's room for now until I arrange a room for you all" Saotome said as he dismissed them. "Oh and Miss Nanami, make sure to not forget to make more songs even when you are looking after them."

"I have a few I started already, but they are not finished yet. Thank you again president. Come children lets thank him and head off to bed." Haruka said. "Thank you again for letting us live here." Kazuki said and followed up by the three little ones.

"Yeah tank you oji-shan!" the triplets said at once and turned to follow their onii-chan, but Misaki then turned around and went up to Saotome to ask him something. "Oji-shan, awe you the king of thish castle?"

Saotome thought of an answer until he made another pose and said dramatically "Yes, I am the king and those who live here will be a prince or princess. That is what you are now. You are a princess. A princess of music" Misaki was sparkling again and it was possible to see the joy in her eyes.

"Yesh, Saki-chan ish a pwincess! Onee-chan, Saki-chan ish a pwincess!" Misaki went straight to Haruka and her brother to tell them and they closed the door to the president's room. Alone in his room Saotome began to talk to himself.

"HaHaHa…this is very interesting. There might be a new big idol in the near future, but will things really be ok for those children? Will they be strong enough to face the cruel reality that will come?" Saotome talked to himself in the now dimly lit room.

Haruka and the children were walking to her room, which wasn't far, and once they reached the door that had her name plate, they entered the room. It was dark, but the children weren't complaining because they were exhausted and wanted nothing more, but to sleep. The bed was quite big for one person, so it should fit 5 small children.

"Ok let's put our stuff on the corner and get ready to go to bed." Haruka told them in a sleepy voice and they went to put their bags down. The children picked out their toothbrush and pajamas and headed to brush their teeth and changed their clothes. Once everyone brushed and changed, they climbed up the bed and slept horizontally on the bed with Daiki and Yuki sleeping next to Kazuki on one side and Haruka sleeping next to Tsubaki and Misaki on the other. Haruka watched as the children slept soundly and was happy that they could relax, knowing that they have somewhere to stay. She too soon felt her eyes get heavy and was soon joining the children in dreamland with one small thought in her mind.

'I'm glad they have a home now' she thought and then went to sleep.

Morning

The morning rays shown through the windows of Haruka's room and it landed on Kazuki's face causing him to wake up from his slumber. Sleepy blue eyes scan the surrounding area until they rested onto the group of children that are still sleeping soundly on the bed. It took a little while until his brain started working and he finally realize where he was.

'It looks like what happened yesterday wasn't a dream' Kazuki thought as he slowly got off the bed and went to brush and changed his clothes. By the time he was done, Kazuki came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and the triplets woke up and giving off a big yawn.

"Good mowning onii-chan" the triplets said at once with a drowsy voice. "Good morning, Misaki-chan, you go and brush up first and Daiki-kun and Yuki-kun you guys change your clothes before brushing up" Kazuki told them with a smile and they headed off to do their duty. While they were doing their business, Tsubaki woke up from her nap and was looking around her new surrounding before giving a slight whimper. Kazuki heard her whimper and went to change her diapers and change her into a pink onesies with a bunny hoody before picking her up. Knowing her brother was there; Tsubaki calmed down and was still looking around her surrounding with her big curious blue eyes.

Misaki finished changing her clothes and now is currently wearing a cute pink dress with a big heart in the middle, but her hair is a big mess. Daiki and Yuki came out of the bathroom all brushed and refreshed and both wearing a similar white shirt with colorful polka dots, but Daiki was wearing a white khaki shorts and Yuki was wearing black shorts. As they finished and headed out of the room to find Haruka, they heard a piano playing a melody.

As curious as children can be, the triplets headed towards the sound with Kazuki carrying Tsubaki and following the three. As they follow the sound and moving from one hall to another, they arrived to a lavishing, wide room and there they saw Haruka playing the melody that they heard on a very sleek black piano. Haruka looked very happy playing the piano and was so focused that she didn't hear them come in until she was done with the piece.

Haruka looked up when she finished and saw the children by the door. "Oh, good morning kids. Did you guys have enough sleep" Haruka asked them with a smile. "Yesh onee-chan, it waz so comfy!" Misaki happily said. "Bed waz very comfy, right Yuki!" Daiki asked his twin. "Yesh Daiki!" Yuki replied back.

"Good morning onee-chan, we did not mean to disturb you. They were just curious at the sound they heard" Kazuki told her, but she waved it off. "Its fine and I was already done. I hope you had a good sleep Kazuki-kun"

"Yes, it was a very comfortable bed and I slept fine thank you" Kazuki said, but then he heard Tsubaki whimper again. "Onee-chan, do you have some fresh milk for Tsubaki to drink, because the ones in the room are kind of warm and old?"

"Of course we have some, in fact let's head off to the kitchen to fix ourselves some breakfast. How about pancakes and eggs?" Haruka asked them and they all nodded their head in agreement. "Ok, then lets head off, and Kazuki, can you go and get a bottle while I warm up the milk?" Haruka asked Kazuki and he complied and let her hold Tsubaki. As Kazuki went back to the room to get a clean bottle for Tsubaki, Haruka took the other children to the kitchen to whip up some pancakes and eggs.

It took awhile for Kazuki to find the kitchen, but as he arrived, he saw his siblings enjoying their meal with a big grin on their face as they are stuffing their cheeks. Haruka was holding a fussy and crying Tsubaki and notice that Kazuki arrived.

"Oh Kazuki-kun, did get the bottle?" Haruka asked and Kazuki handed her a bottle. "Thank you Kazuki-kun, your meal is right over there." Haruka said and pointed an empty seat with hot pancakes and eggs on a plate with a glass of milk. Kazuki went over to the seat and began to eat, while Haruka rinsed the bottle and carefully dried it before filling it with warm milk and fed Tsubaki, who happily drank it. After they finished their meal, everybody helped cleaned up and once done, they head towards the main room to play around with their toys.

They were all happily playing around, but then Haruka noticed Misaki's hair. "Saki-chan, come over here and I'll help fix your hair." Misaki happily agreed and went to the couch that Haruka was sitting while playing with Tsubaki. Misaki had a little trouble climbing up the couch, but eventually she made it and Haruka asked Kazuki and the boys to play with Tsubaki while she fix Misaki's hair.

When Haruka had found a brush, Misaki climbed onto Haruka's lap and she started to brush her hair. "Do you want little braids Saki-chan?" Haruka asked as she continued to brush her hair. "Yesh, Saki-chan wants bwaids!"

Haruka giggled at her replied and made two short braids that fall at the side of her face. "Ok all done. I would do Tsubaki-chan's hair, but her hair is still short" Haruka said looking at Misaki and Tsubaki. "Tank you onee-chan! Onee-chan is amazing. You can pway piano and do Saki-chan's hair!" Misaki said happily.

Then Misaki had a questioning look on her face. "Ano, onee-chan, now that Saki-chan ish living with onee-chan, can Saki-chan call you 'mama'?" Misaki asked shyly. Haruka was surprised at Misaki's question. "Why do you want to call me 'mama'?"

"Saki-chan ish shad that mama didn't come to find Saki-chan and onii-chan. Before papa died, mama never cared about ush and she always go shopping and buying things. Mama did feed ush, gave ush clothes and gave ush a home, but now she is not here. Saki-chan didn't feel like mama waz a mama, but with onee-chan Saki-chan feel happy and think that onee-chan is more like a 'mama'" Misaki finished her explanation and Haruka felt sad and happy at the same time.

"Well if you want to call me 'mama' go ahead, but if you still want to call me 'onee-chan' then that is still fine" Haruka said with a smile and the kids were really happy.

"We can call you 'mama' onee-chan?" asked Daiki. "Weally onee-chan?" asked Yuki both looking at her with their big curious eyes. Haruka gave a nod of approval and they jumped for joy. Kazuki was looking at his siblings with joy and Tsubaki was happily following their examples and giggling about how funny they were.

The triplets gather together and as if they could read each others thoughts, they jumped on Haruka and shouted out the word that they wanted to use.

"MAMA!" they shouted, but at the same time, the door to the building was open and came in eleven boys, but seven of them stood still at the doorway.

 **Well there goes another long one. I'm pretty sure the other chapters will be long as well so please bear with the length. Go ahead and review if you like.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well I hope the previous chapter was to everybody's liking. Here is the next one and once again it will be pretty long.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 3**

Nobody spoke when the boys enter the room and everybody just stared at the other people on the other end of the room. Kazuki was staring at the scene of what was happening when Haruka was the first one to break the silence.

"E-E-Everybody why are you guys here?" asked Haruka. She was surprised that they were home since they wouldn't be until another day, but she was still happy to see them. Of the seven boys that froze, the dark blue haired man with the same dark blue eyes broke out of his frozen state and spoke up.

"We all finished our job early and on our way home, the senpais of QUARTET NIGHT finished as well, so we all came here together" explained the blue haired man with a deadpan voice. Kazuki and his siblings look at the scene that was going on and remained quiet until Misaki spoke.

"Mama, who awe they?" Misaki asked with big curious eyes. Once Misaki spoke that one word, the boys flip out.

"'MAMA'? WHEN WERE YOU A MOTHER NANAMI!?" asked and shouted with confusion by the very short blond haired boy with clear blue eye.

"Haruka, y-y-you are a mom?" asked the tanned skin man with turquoise eyes that are shedding tears at the moment and copying his examples is another man with bright red hair and red eyes that are shedding tears as well.

"WOW! They are so cute Haru-chan!" exclaimed the tall blonde who was smiling and giving off flowers in his happy mood.

"Eh, I didn't think Lady would have it in her to do such things" said a smooth voice that belonged to an orange haired man with pretty blue eyes.

The two blue haired men were just standing there without saying anything although if the people near them looked closely, they could see that they were a little irked about Haruka being a mother. The other four men were standing to the side watching the scene unfold.

"N-Now everybody, calm down and let me explain" said a nervous Haruka. She could feel the tension and for some reason, murderous aura coming from them, so she needed them to cool down for her to explain the situation, but they weren't having that and just began giving random ideas.

"Nanami, were you forced by some strangers?" asked the panicking red haired man.

"Did they do horrible things to you while we were away Haruka!?" asked the worried tanned man.

"Tell me who they are! I will beat the hell out of them!" shouted the short haired blond with fire in his eyes.

"Eh! You were force Haru-chan? Don't worry that person won't hurt you anymore!" said the tall blond as he went to give Haruka a big hug for comfort.

"Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san, I believe your family can hire a detective and as well as have contact with the police force. Contact them so we can find and arrest the person that could have done such a thing to Nanami-san" spoke the man with dark blue hair with a deadpan tone, but there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Don't worry Ichi, that man won't be going anywhere" said the orange haired man with a very determine look in his eyes.

"That's right we will begin contact with them. This is for Nanami-san" said the other blue haired man with the aura of a warrior. The boys began to plan their operation of **'find who did such a thing to Haruka'** , but Haruka was getting very worried and was trying to get their attention, but they were not listening. Kazuki was also getting worried and was going to step up and speak, but someone did it first with a very angry tone.

"You lowly commoners be quiet! I had had enough of this foolishness!" shouted the very angry long light brown haired man with a staff. With that, everybody went quiet, but Tsubaki started to tear up along with the little ones. Haruka broke free from the blond man's hug and went to Tsubaki and began to cradle her to calm her down and Kazuki went to the three to calm them down. As soon as the children calmed down, another voice began to speak angrily as well.

"You idiots should shut up! It's annoying!" shouted the silver haired man with silver and purple eyes. Of course with the outburst the little ones were frightened again and huddled closer to Haruka and continued to tear up.

"Nah, Ran-Ran, it's kind of exciting. It's like a whole new drama was unfolded" said a very happy brunette with light brown eyes.

Ignoring the brunette, a cyan haired man with the same colored eyes spoke this time with a dead tone. "If you guys are finished coming up with delusional methods on how to hunt for some random stranger that you don't know, then it would be best for me to point out that these children are too old for Nanami-san to bear." With that single statement, the boys sat down or stood up at the couch opposite of where Haruka and the children sat. The boys were calm, but there were still some seriousness in their eyes.

"Nanami, please tell us. Who are these children?" asked the red haired man. The other boys in the room were waiting for her answer with a hopeful expression. Before Haruka could answer, they heard a low laughing sound around the room, which also scared the children.

"WAHHH! The castle hash a ghost!" cried Misaki and her brother tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Saki-chan, it's not a ghost. It's President Saotome, the man we met last night, do you remember?" asked Haruka and Misaki stopped crying.

"Oh, itsh Saotome-oji-san?" asked the teary eyed Misaki. To answer her question, Saotome appeared behind a secret door behind the curtains and started to twirl around until he landed with his signature pose.

"STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, I'm glad you all arrive here. And I see that you met your new housemates" Saotome said with his drawled out voice.

"President Saotome, what is this about? What are these children doing here?" asked the dark blue haired man.

"Mr. Ichinose, I believe that it is Miss Nanami that will need to explain the situation, but I will say that I did agree to let them stay here. And going to that topic, children…" said Saotome who was now looking at the kids. "...I would like to inform that your rooms are ready for you and that it right next to Miss Nanami's room. That way you can ask for her help if needed even though boys are not supposed to be in the girls' dorm, but this time I'm making this an exception."

The triplets were looking at Saotome as he finished his speech and without warning they let go of Haruka and ran straight till they jumped onto Saotome's leg. "Tank you Saotome-oji-san!" happily shouted by the triplets.

Kazuki was standing next to Haruka and he too expressed his gratitude. "Yes, thank you oji-san"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, this is no problem, but to let you settle down I suggest you go out later and buy some clothes and toys. There is no need to buy a crib for the baby since I have provided one for you. That is all I have to say and make sure to not forget what you need to do young man" said Saotome. The kids let go of his pants and as soon as that happens, Saotome grabbed for the closes curtains and swung himself out the window with his final words echoing through the room. "I hope you all enjoy your new life here and good luck"

Everybody in the room was silent as they saw their boss disappear through the window until they remember what they were going to do. "Haruka, would you explain what is going on here?" asked the tanned man. That got everybody to return their attention to Haruka as the kids just clung close to her.

"Of course, but first lets do some introduction. Kids can you guys introduce yourself?" Haruka asked the kids with a gentle tone. The kids were a little reluctant to talk to some strangers, but they stuck close to Haruka and introduce themselves.

"My name is Takashima Kazuki. I'm seven years old and as you can see, I'm the oldest of my siblings" Kazuki introduce himself to the men in the room. The triplets introduce themselves at the same time.

"I'm Daiki, I'm Yuki, and I'm Misaki" said the triplets at the same time while hiding behind Haruka. "And we awe two years old"

Kazuki introduced the last member, who was looking at the boys with curious eyes while being held by Haruka. "This one is Tsubaki and she is only 9 months old." The boys took a few moments to remember their names until Haruka spoke.

"Ok now let me introduce them to you guys. The ones sitting in front of us are the idol boy group STARISH. The one with red hair is Ittoki Otoya, the blue hair is Hijirikawa Masato, the tall blonde is Shinomiya Natsuki, the orange hair is Jinguji Ren, the dark blue hair is Ichinose Tokiya, the other blond is Kurusu Syo and the last one is Aijima Cecil." Haruka said to the kids while introducing them.

"Then the boys over there are our senpais who also are in an idol group called QUARTET NIGHT. The brunette is Kotobuki Reiji, the silver hair is Kurosaki Ranmaru, the cyan hair is Mikaze Ai, and the last one is the Count of Permafrost Camus" Haruka said. Kazuki and the kids were amazed at the famous people that they were meeting.

"Now that everybody is introduced, let's explain the situation that is happening" Haruka said to the kids, but the triplets left to play nearby with their toys. The boys were waiting patiently for Haruka to explain. "Ok, these children I had met up yesterday after I finished talking about your scheduling for more jobs. I was helping Saki-chan find her brothers when she got lost and then when we found them, she wanted me to play with them so I did. We played for so long that I treated them to dinner, but when we finished it was already nighttime and they told me that they don't have a home or anybody else to go to." The boys were a little shocked to hear about the situation, but it was a little confusing as to why they were homeless. "How did you become homeless?" asked Otoya with a sad expression.

Kazuki explained their situation. "Well the day before yesterday, our mama took us to a daycare while she went to shop, but when it got really dark, she didn't come to pick us up. The onee-chans that work there said that mama would be late and that they would take us home. We got home very late, but then at night a big man came and told us that because mama never paid for the house since papa died, we can't live there anymore and that somebody else will have it. We were given until the morning to pack and then we were kicked out. With nowhere else to go we went to the park until I can think of a solution and that was about when we met with Haruka-onee-chan."

The boys sat still and were absorbing the information that was given to them. The room was very silence with only the laughter of the children until Tokiya spoke. "So with Nanami-san's help, you guys were able to convince President Saotome to let them stay."

Nanami and Kazuki both nodded their heads and then the room went silent again. "There is no point in this foolish questioning any further. If Saotome has decided to let them stay here then they will stay" said Camus with a loud tone that sounded as if he was above everybody and that the discussion was over.

"I will agree that the conversation is pointless and that whatever Saotome had agreed upon then we need to follow with it as well" spoke Mikaze. With that everybody gave up and just went along with their crazy boss.

"Well if President Saotome has agreed then we will go along with it" said Otoya in a happy mood now. The others agreed as well and it was possible to see their happiness of knowing that Haruka was not their actual mother. The triplets came back to join in the fun, when they heard the big people finish talking.

"Mama, onii-chan, what ish going on? We hear loud voices. Do the onii-chans don't want ush?" asked Misaki with a very sad expression. Her brothers joined in with teary eyes.

"Onii-chans don't want ush?" asked a teary eyed Daiki. "Don't want?" asked Yuki with the same teary face as his brother as they looked at the members of STARISH.

The STARISH members were starting to freak out because it looked like they were going to cry soon. "N-No no! W-We didn't say that! In fact we are happy to have you guys live here! Right guys?" said a nervous Otoya and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's right, we are glad to have you guys here! You will get to see and hear many amazing things while living here!" said an excited Syo. The kids stopped crying and just stared at them.

"Oh and I will also make some delicious homemade cookies just for you cute little things!" said a very excited Natsuki.

"Don't even think about it Natsuki! You'll give them an upset stomach or worse!" complained Syo.

"HaHaHa…this is so going to be interesting. Don't you think so Ran-Ran?" asked Kotobuki to Ranmaru.

"Hmph… this is stupid, but as long as they don't get in the way then I'll deal with it" said Ranmaru and the other members of QUARTET NIGHT agreed with him.

"Aren't you glad there are people who are willing to help you guys, Kazuki-kun?" asked Haruka. Kazuki was looking at the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT and knowing that there were people to help him and his siblings. All the events that happened on the last two days began to build up and Kazuki began to tear up and let out his frustration.

His siblings were looking at him worriedly and even Tsubaki was worried that her big brother was crying that she began to tear up as well. Haruka cradled the baby to calm her down and the triplets went to their big brother. "Onii-chan don't be shad. Saki-chan ish here" said Misaki and went to pat her brother on his leg and the same with the other two.

"Yeah onii-chan, don't be shad. Me and Yuki will protect you" said a very determined Daiki to stop whoever was hurting his big brother. "Yeah, protect onii-chan" said Yuki with the same enthusiasm.

Kazuki tried to stop his tear, but they continued to fall, so he simply gave them a smile. "Don't worry; your onii-chan is not sad. I'm just very happy now." He then look at the boys and gave a full hearted smile of gratitude to them. "Thank you for agreeing to let us stay here even though it was unexpected"

The boys all gave their own smile to the child. "Well we are just following our President's order, but we agree that it is best to help those in needs" said Tokiya with a small smile on his face.

"Yep, exactly what Tokiya said" said a happy Otoya, but then he had another thought. "Oh yeah, we forgot to say something for your arrival."

With that the other boys had a looked that seemed to say that they knew what the red head was thinking and they all agreed. In unison, the STARISH members greeted and welcomed them to their new home.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU AND WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME, SAOTOME ACADEMY!"

 **Well like I said, the chapters will be long, so thank you for dealing with it. This chapter didn't end up the way that I wanted, but its close. In the future chapters, I will probably start giving the members of STARISH a chance to spend time with the children as either individually or as a group and maybe with Haruka as well. The QUARTET NIGHT members might get a chance as well. Thank you and review if like.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well I hope the previous chapter was to everybody's liking. Here is the next chapter!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 4**

With the happiness that Kazuki and his siblings found among the idols, it was actually time for them to head out and get some supplies.

"Ok everybody, how about we all go out and buy some stuff for the children to be fully settled down" Haruka said to the people in the room. The triplets eagerly agreed on the idea of going to buy toys, but Kazuki was again reluctantly to accept such an offer.

"B-B-But it will be too much already to let you buy us toys and clothes onee-chan. We already were given a home to stay and that is enough" Kazuki explained, but it doesn't seem to work much on STARISH.

"NO, NO, NO! Cute children like you should be showered with lots of cute clothes and toys!" said a determined Natsuki with sparkles in his eyes. It was very obvious to the other members that he wanted to dress them up.

"Not that I'm totally agreeing with Natsuki, but it's true that new clothes would due for you guys" said Syo.

"That's right, you guys will need toys as well to entertain yourself if we can't play with you" said Ittoki with an understanding and serious look on his face.

"For once, I believe that Otoya actually thought of something smart in his conclusions. And this may not be a big concern, but I believe there is a certain condition that you need to fulfill while living here, correct?" said Tokiya with his same deadpan tone.

"Yeah, yeah…wait Tokiya, are you saying that I'm dumb?" cried out Ittoki, but Tokiya was ignoring him, so he started to tear up.

Kazuki was a little startled at the conclusions that they were giving, but he was able to give his answer. "Y-Yes, the conditions is that while living here, we need to search for our mama and for me to learn about being an idol from all of you, since Saotome-oji-san said that I could have future potentials."

This new information had actually fueled STARISH's reason to get more stuff.

"With President Saotome's conditions, it actually makes it an even more important reason to make sure you children actually have your needed necessity to live here properly" said Tokiya.

"Definitely, especially when the condition is to look for your mother and since you don't know where she went, it could take a long time just to be able to find her" said Masato with an agreeing tone.

With what Masato and Tokiya said had made some sense to Kazuki. 'True, I don't even know where mama went, and mama doesn't know where we are. It will take a while just to find her, so I guess we should have more clothes, since we didn't pack enough and who knows how long we will stay here'

"Well, what you onii-chans said are true so I guess I could take the offer of you helping us get some necessities. That is if you don't mind" Kazuki shyly asked them.

"I will speak for all of us that it is not a problem and we are glad to help you Kazu-kun. In fact, I do believe your pretty little sisters should be dressed like a princess that they are" said Ren. Even though Tsubaki couldn't understand what he said, everybody could see that she was giggling happily and the same thing with Misaki.

"That is right, we are glad to help you guys, so don't think anything of it" said a Cecil with a happy face. Kazuki gave his own smile, but it was a shy one while his sibling gave a happy excited one.

"Tank you onii-chans!" said the over excited triplets.

"Well if that is settled, let's head out to the mall or somewhere not to crowded, so you guys don't get overrun by your fans" Haruka suggested and the boys happily agree except for QUARTET NIGHT.

"Well you fools do what you want. I am off to have my mid-noon tea" said Camus and with that he left the room.

"I'm outta here as well" said Ranmaru and he followed Camus out the door.

"Indeed, I don't see much point in following along with the trip, knowing that there is nothing to gain from it" said Ai and he too left the room.

"Ahhh, I wanted to go, but I have to memorize my lines for work tomorrow" said a dejected Reiji. "Children, if you needed anything just tell your Reiji-onii-chan." With one last smile, he left the room.

With QUARTET NIGHT out of the room, all that is left is Haruka, the kids and STARISH. "Well, it looks like its only STARISH and us today. Children, you guys ready to go?" Haruka asked the kids.

"YESH, MAMA!" Daiki, Yuki and Misaki said enthusiastically. "Well then, let's go as soon as I get some extra diapers, clothes and a bottle of milk for Tsubaki-chan. You three wait with the STARISH-onii-chan while Kazuki-kun help me get the stuff." With that Haruka, carrying Tsubaki went with Kazuki to their room to get their stuff, while the children waited with the boys. It was a little awkward for the children to stay with the boys since they are still not use to them, so they stayed closer to the couch that Haruka was at and didn't move close to the guys.

"Neh Saki-chan, do you like Piyo-chan?" Natsuki asked with his usual happy smile. Misaki was still a little reluctant to talk with any of them, so she stayed quiet behind her brothers. Natsuki was still smiling even though Misaki didn't answer. "Look at this cute little Piyo-chan keychain that I have!"

Natsuki held up a small little keychain with a yellow bird and Misaki saw how cute it was that her eyes began to sparkle. "Not only that, look at this cute Piyo-chan plushie!" Natsuki excitedly pulled a fluffy, yellow round plushie out of his pockets. Her eyes began to sparkle even brighter than before and she started to slowly head towards Natsuki.

"Suki-onii-chan, can Saki-chan hold Piyo-chan?" Misaki asked with the same sparkle in her eyes. Natsuki was happy that the adorable little girl came up to him and doesn't seem afraid anymore. "Go ahead and hold Piyo-chan. Piyo-chan is super cute!" and with that he handed the plushie to Misaki who happily cuddled the soft toy.

Natsuki looked at the boys who were wary of them. "Dai-chan, Yu-chan, do you want to hold Piyo-chan too?!" he asked them, but just liked Misaki before, they were quiet.

"Natsuki, I don't think boys want to play with plushies" Ittoki said, so he began to look around to see what they could play with, until he remembered the things he got in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some lollipops.

"Neh, do you guys want some candies?" Ittoki asked with a smiling face. The boys looked at the red head and started to run straight towards him.

"Can we have candy, Oto-nii-chan?" they both asked with their eyes on the prize. "HaHa, of course you can. Here you go, one for each of you."

The two were given a lollipop and were smiling brighter than ever. "Tank you onii-chans!" they said and giving off a ray of happiness. At that time, Haruka came back with Kazuki and Tsubaki with a small pink bag in her hand.

"Ok everybody, I got everything so let's head out." Haruka said and with that, the kids came running towards her showing what they got.

"Mama, look what Suki-onii-chan let me hold!" Misaki said happily and showing her the yellow chicken plushie. "Oh that is so cute, that was nice of Natsuki."

"Yeah and mama, look what Oto-nii-chan gave me and Yuki!" Daiki said and showed the lollipops in their chubby hands. "We have one for Saki-chan too!"

"Oh that was nice. Did you guys say 'thank-you' to them?" Haruka asked them and they happily replied back. "Yesh!"

Haruka was happy that the children had their manners and looked at the boys. "Thanks guys. It looks like they are slowly opening up to you guys."

"It was no problem Nanami. I will admit that it was little awkward after you left, but we manage to get them to talk to us a least." Ittoki said with a smile grin on his face.

"Any way let's head out to shop!" said an enthusiastic Syo. With that everybody agreed and headed out the door.

At the Mall

It didn't take long to reach the mall, but since there are many people they had to use a pretty big family van to fit the eight adults and let the children sit on the adults laps. When the group entered the tall building, there were so many people there that they were afraid the kids were gonna get lost. Since they were celebrities, the boys had to wear some sort of concealment, which mainly included sunglasses and a hat.

"Ok everybody, it will be a little difficult with all of these people around, so we will split up into groups, so that way we will be able to look after each of the children" Tokiya said to everybody and acting like the leader of the group. "Nanami-san will look after Misaki and Tsubaki, Kurusu and Shinomiya will look after Yuki, Jinguji and Hijirikawa will look after Daiki, and then Otoya, Cecil and I will go with Kazuki."

"Ok!" was replied by everyone except two people.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" said a not pleased Cecil. "Why do I have to go with you guys when I could go with Haruka, since she has to look after two children?"

"I believe you need to be watched out for considering the situation that we are in" said a serious Tokiya.

"Sorry Cesshi, but I agree with Ichi, since we don't want you to have an advantage when we are not around" Ren said with a smirk on his face.

"As if we are going to let you get ahead of us like that Cecil" said a serious Syo. Haruka was listening, but has no idea what they were talking about. She then noticed that Yuki was beginning to tear up and panicked.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong?" Haruka asked which got everybody's attention. "Onii-chans take Daiki away" Yuki said while whimpering. Kazuki spoke up when he realized what his brother meant.

"Um, sorry Tokiya-onii-chan, but don't split up Daiki and Yuki. They may seem the same, but Yuki is more of a crybaby without Daiki around" Kazuki explained.

"Oh ok, then Kurusu and Shinomiya will team up with Hijirikawa and Jinguji to look after both of the children" Tokiya said and then faced Cecil with a 'you will follow orders whether you like it or not' look.

"Oh fine! I'll go with you" replied a still grumpy Cecil. "Yay, I'm with Yuki!" said an excited Daiki.

"Now that we don't have anymore disagreement, we will meet at the food court around 2 for lunch. By then we should be done for the day" Tokiya said and everybody nodded in agreement. Once that was done, everybody spread out to different stores and began purchasing.

Food Court

During the hours that the groups separated and went around purchasing items, the first group to arrive at the food court was Kazuki's group, with each person holding at least one bag that was pretty loaded with clothes and toys. The group searched around the area to find a table to fit everybody, but since it was crowded, it was pretty hard to find some.

"Onii-chans, there are some tables over there, by the bushes" Kazuki said while pointing to two large round tables.

"Oh, nice work Kazuki-kun" Ittoki said to Kazuki with a proud voice. They quickly went to the table before anybody else got there and also found some extra chairs. They put their bags down and took a nice rest while waiting for the remaining groups.

"Man, I'm starting to get hungry. What about you guys?" Ittoki asked while giving his cute frowning face.

"I'm also hungry" Cecil said with the same frowning face.

"I'm hungry as well, but I want to wait for my siblings" Kazuki said and by then they were able to spot the next group, consisting of the twins.

"Ah, onii-chan!" shouted the happy twins as they spotted their big brother. The group headed towards the tables with a load of bags in their hands. Kazuki was surprised with the amount of bags that each people were carrying.

"Ano, onii-chans aren't those a little much just for two children?" asked Kazuki. The group just waved it off.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Although I will admit that they don't know the meaning of holding back" said Masato who looked pretty worn out.

"Yeah, it was a little tiring, but it was worth it. Now I'm starving!" shouted Syo.

"Of course it was worth it! These adorable children deserve everything! I still don't know why you won't let me buy those cute frilly dresses for them?" Natsuki asked Syo, but he only received a glare.

"Don't think that every boy wants to wear a dress Natsuki!" Syo shouted at the tall blond who was only smiling. "Oh, does that mean you like to wear dresses Syo-chan!" Natsuki asked with a big smile.

"Damn it, nothing is going through that brain of yours!" Syo shouted while going crazy. By then Haruka came towards them due to the shouting.

"Everybody, glad to see you here now" Haruka said with a smile while pushing a new pink stroller with Misaki following beside her.

"Onii-chan, look what mama got Saki-chan!" Misaki exclaimed happily and shoving the big bear in her brother's face.

"That is nice. Did you say 'thank you' to onee-chan?" Kazuki asked Misaki who happily nodded. Then he noticed his brothers going towards Haruka this time.

"Mama, look what Masa-onii-chan got me and Yuki!" Daiki said as happy as his sister. Holding up with their chubby hands, Haruka could see that it was a small plastic sword.

"Oh my, aren't you guys such cute little warriors!" Haruka said happily while the boys were showing off their moves by swinging around their swords, but not close to other people. "Well now that we are here, how about we grab some lunch?"

"Yeah, we want food!" shouted the happy triplets. "Well children, how about you all go around with the onii-chans to see what you want? Mama will stay here with Tsubaki-chan and give her milk" Haruka said to them and they nodded.

"Don't wowwy mama. We will get food for you!" Misaki happily exclaimed and went off with the group. While they were off Haruka took the milk out of Tsubaki's bag and carefully took Tsubaki out of her new stroller.

"Ok Tsubaki-chan, its time for your lunch!" Haruka happily said and Tsubaki was smiling as well. Haruka carefully held the baby in her arms and let her drink her milk. A couple of minutes have passed and by then the group came back with a bunch of trays of food, but mostly containing burgers and fries.

"Mama, mama! We awe back and look at all the food!" Misaki was exclaiming and carefully trying to hold her tray. Misaki and her brothers were carrying trays with a kiddie meal while Kazuki went for a medium size steamy burger with plenty of fries.

"Oh wow, those look good. Don't they look good Tsubaki-chan?" Haruka asked Tsubaki who was staring at them while drinking her bottle. Apparently just looking at the food, Tsubaki stopped drinking and try to grab some.

"Gah!" Tsubaki said while trying to grab some of steamy fries. "Sorry Tsubaki-chan, but it's a little hot now. Just wait a little longer" Haruka said trying to coaxer the little baby to not try to touch the hot food.

Everybody sat down on the round tables and began to eat their food. "Ah, finally I was staving!" Syo said happily and eating his burger. Following his example were Cecil and Ittoki both who were happily eating their meals to satisfy their hungers. Unlike the other three Tokiya, Masato and Ren were quietly eating their meal consisting of salads and hamburger steaks. Natsuki on the other hand had a burger meal that comes with many Piyo-chan accessories.

"Everybody, I believe after this, we should head on back. I believe we have bought enough clothes and toys for the children to last them for a while" Tokiya said calmly and continued eating his meal.

"Ah, but I think they should get some more. There are so many cute clothes for them to try on, including those cute dresses" Natsuki whined sadly.

"Sorry, Natsuki-onii-chan, but I agree with Tokiya-onii-chan. I think that we got enough clothes and toys" Kazuki said as he finished his last fries. Natsuki sighed dejectedly, but agreed to go after their meal.

"Don't worry Natsuki, we can come back after they finished wearing their new clothes!" Ittoki said enthusiastically trying to cheer him up.

"These set of clothing will last them at least two to three weeks so I don't think they will need anymore for a while" Masato calmly said after he finished his salad.

"I think so as well, so we will come again another time" Haruka said to them as she finished her lunch after feeding Tsubaki with milk and some bits of fries. With the whole group agreeing to come back next time, they all finished and threw away their trash.

"Oh my, Daiki, Yuki, you guys are so messy! Saki-chan, you too" Haruka said surprised. "Oh you guys need to wash up. Guys, can you guys wait with Kazuki-kun and Tsubaki-chan while I take the children to get washed up?" The boys nodded and Haruka took the triplets to the nearest washroom.

The boys waited patiently for Haruka to return with the kids, but it seemed like Tsubaki didn't want to wait in her stroller, so she began to complain by crying. The boys were startled, so the first to go near Tsubaki was Ittoki.

"What's wrong Tsubaki-chan? Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?" Ittoki kept asking frantically not knowing what the baby wanted.

"Ittoki-onii-chan, I think she just doesn't want to lie down. How about you try holding her?" Kazuki said to Ittoki who looked a little startled, but complied with the idea.

"O-Ok, come here Tsubaki-chan." Ittoki gently lifted the baby from the stroller and into his arms and began to rock a little to calm her down. It seemed to calm her down so she now begins to look around and suck on her thumb. "Glad to see that you are calm down now. You are really cute you know that" Ittoki said to the baby who only stared up at him.

"Wow, Kazuki you sure are amazing to know what your brothers and sisters want" Syo said in awe. Kazuki was giving off a pink color on his face since he was embarrassed at the praise.

"I-I-It's not that special at all. Since I looked after them when papa was working and mama was off doing her stuff, I just started to understand them more. I guess it's because of the bond that we have as a family that is why I understood them" Kazuki shyly spoke to them.

"A bond is already formed when you are a family, but that doesn't mean you will understand what your family is thinking right away. The reason that you can understand them so much is because you actually take great measure to spend time with them" Masato spoke in his reasoning calm voice.

"Like you said, you had watched over them when your parents are out, but it's not like you had to take that duty. You wanted to watch over them, so by spending time with them, you begin to form a deeper bond with your siblings to begin to understand what it is that they want, even more than your parents" Tokiya said with his reasoning. Kazuki was a little surprised, but was happy to know that the STARISH members think that he was a good big brother from what he could understand.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Tsubaki-chan is happy to know her onii-chan loves her so much that he is willing to spend so much time with her. Isn't that right Tsu-chan?" Ittoki asked the baby, but all he got was a blank stare. "Neh, do you want to try to hold her Tokiya?"

Tokiya didn't speak up, but he held out his hands to suggest that he wanted to hold the child. Ittoki carefully move the baby to Tokiya's arm and went to his seat near Syo. The baby looked at Tokiya's deadpan face and since Masato was sitting next to him with his slightly serious face she could see him as well, so Tsubaki started to squirm in Tokiya's hold and letting out a little whimper. Tokiya and Masato were alarmed so Tokiya tried to rock her to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"Um, Tokiya-onii-chan, Masato-onii-chan, I don't mean to be rude, but I think Tsubaki is scared of you guys. Try playing with her, that's how she would usually warm up to strangers" Kazuki told them, so Masato went up to the stroller to take her new rattle and bunny plushie that plays music. He got back to Tokiya and started to shake the rattle to get her attention, which seemed to work since Tsubaki stopped crying and stared at the toy. He also gave the plushie to her so she could play with it as well by squeezing it to let out a playful children's melody.

Tsubaki giggled at the melody and the rattle and wanted to hold both in her tiny hands. Tokiya and Masato gave a small smile knowing that the child is not afraid anymore. Ren was chuckling at the scene that was displayed.

"Oh my Hijirikawa, to think that there is someone else other than the Lady that you could be smitten by" Masato gave a slight glare to the orange haired man, but he ignored it. "Ichi, would you mind that I hold the little princess?" Ren asked Tokiya.

Tokiya was wary, but reluctantly handed the baby to the flirt. Ren had no problem holding the child so that she could easily see his face. "Hello little princess, aren't you adorable. When you grow up I'm sure you will be a real beauty" Ren said to Tsubaki with his cool voice, while the guys were having a weird feeling on where his conversation was heading. Tsubaki on the other hand was giggling at him and wanting to touch his face.

Ren found it adorable that she wanted to play with him. "So how about in fifteen years, you go out with your onii-chan then?" Right then the guys freaked out. "REN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING!" shouted Syo. Of course with the outburst Tsubaki got scared and started to cry, so Ren tried to calm her down.

Syo freaked out as well when she cried. "A-Ah, sorry I didn't mean to yell. Please calm down" Syo was pleading to the baby, but she was still crying. This time Natsuki offered to hold the baby, so Ren passed the baby to him.

"Now, now Tsubaki-chan don't cry. It's ok. Nothing will hurt you. In fact look at this brand new Piyo-chan toy that I just got" Natsuki held a palm size toy that squeaks when squeezed. Natsuki gave it a little squeeze and it started to squeak, causing Tsubaki to stop and stare at the toy. She started to fist her little hand to indicate that she wanted to hold it so Natsuki let her. At that Tsubaki was happy and calmed, so the guys let out a sigh of relief.

"Syo-chan, you should try to lower your voice instead of shouting like that" Natsuki told Syo, who was regretting that he raised his voice like that, but everybody didn't forget about what Ren said.

"Jinguji, I do believe you should not be so shameless by flirting with a nine month old baby girl" Masato said with his calm voice with a hint of anger. Ren of course waved it off.

"Now don't be jealous Hijirikawa, but in all honesty the Lady is the only one for me" said Ren.

"Please do refrain from saying such things especially in front of children. And I'm sure Kazuki would not like the idea of his baby sister being taken away from him" Tokiya said with his calm voice, but with irritation as well.

"Ok, it was just a suggestion for the little princess, but like I said, the Lady is who I want" Ren said while giving up on the conversation. Everybody seemed to relax now knowing Ren wouldn't go after a baby.

Cecil was staring at the baby as if he wanted to hold her. "Natsuki, would let me hold her?"

"Ah, I don't want to give her up. She is so cute, but ok" Natsuki was reluctant, but otherwise let Cecil hold Tsubaki. Cecil had a little trouble holding her, but was able to after Natsuki told him how to hold a baby.

Cecil looked at the little baby that was in his arm and Tsubaki was staring back at him while chewing on the toy. "She is really cute. I still can't believe that a mother would actually leave someone so small alone like that" Cecil said with a bit of sadness. Hearing Cecil saying about how his mother left him, Kazuki began to get depressed.

"But even though you and your family got kicked out of your home, you were blessed by the Muses to meet Haruka. She decided to take care of you, become your mother, and to help look for your real mother. I say the Muses and your father are blessing you with hope and happiness by letting you meet Haruka. So it is best to remember that there is always someone there to help you" The boys and Kazuki were surprised by Cecil's speech, but it seemed to bring a little happiness around the group, until the next words he said.

"And since we are on the subject Tsubaki-chan, if Haruka is your mama now, then you can call me 'Papa' or 'Baba'" Cecil said to Tsubaki with his flowery and smiley aura, but that sentence had froze the other members of STARISH.

 **Thank god I finished this one. It took a while just to see how I wanted to organize the idea, but it came out ok. Next chapter or maybe the chapter after I will probably let Haruka sing to the kids for them to sleep or maybe let Kazuki sing. Thank you for keeping up and review if want.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is here and I thank you for keeping up!**

 **Chapter 5**

That sentence that Cecil spoke had literally frozen the boys. The whole table was silence and the boys were gawking at Cecil, who was happily talking to Tsubaki and didn't seem to notice the others were looking at him. Kazuki on the other hand was wondering why the guys were so quiet now and thought it was strange.

'What is wrong with them? I will admit that it is strange for Cecil-onii-chan to suddenly ask to be Tsubaki-chan's papa, but I think it is kind of nice of him to ask." Kazuki thought while staring at the frozen idols.

It took a few more minutes until the boys snapped out of their frozen state and began ganging up on their member. "Cecil, what do you think you are doing?" Otoya asked with his whiny voice.

"I knew you were a threat, but I didn't expect you to make a move so suddenly" Ren said with a serious look on his face.

"So you plan to get close to the children to win Nanami-san's favor over us. You are very sly indeed" Masato said seriously as well.

"I figure something might happen especially when I knew you were unpredictable. We can't let our guards down when it comes to you" Tokiya joined in the group, but he was pretty normal now.

"CECIL, you are so way in over your head! Don't just say stupid things like that on your own!" Syo was clearly fuming, but trying to lower his voice to not attract so much attention and as well scaring Tsubaki.

"That is so sneaky of you Cecil. I want to be their 'papa' too" Natsuki whined, which caused the others to look at him this time. Natsuki was wondering why they were looking at him.

"NATSUKI, don't you dare say anything stupid as well!" Syo was literally short-circuiting especially since he couldn't take anymore idiocy.

"Eh, but I really want to be their 'papa'. They are just so cute" Natsuki complained again and not seeing what the big deal was.

Cecil, who was just staring at them and not knowing why they were yelling at him, spoke up this time. "Everybody, why are you yelling at me?" he asked confusingly.

"It's because you just said something pretty stupid and that's why we are yelling at you!" Syo spoke, while trying to contain his anger.

"Eh, but I don't see how it is stupid. I mean isn't it a natural thing to do when you know that a child was left alone with no parents, especially a baby. I thought if Tsubaki-chan had both parents, she could experience the joy of having them both when she grows up" Cecil said while looking at Tsubaki who was staring at him back. The boys went quiet and regroup their idea on Cecil.

"Wow, and to think that we just thought that you were just trying to find a way to get closer to Nanami" Ittoki said with awe.

"Not at all, I just thought since Tsubaki-chan has a mother now, she could also have a father…" Cecil said while smiling and giving the baby a hug. The boys seemed to relax now knowing his true intentions…or so they thought. "and what better choice of a father than me? I mean Haruka is their mother, so with me as their father, we will become a happy couple with five adorable children making us a happy family. Its already settle since the Muses have already given us their blessing" Cecil was again giving off his smiling and happy aura while ignoring the angry looks the others were giving him.

"I knew you were up to no good! What do you mean you are the only one that can be better with the kids and Nanami" Syo shouted out not being able to contain his anger. This had caused some people to look at their direction, but it didn't last very long and everybody did their business.

"To think you actually said you were better than the rest of us. Sorry, but I think that a beautiful woman like Lady would best be suited with someone beautiful like myself" Ren said with a smirk. Now the conversation was going in circle again. Kazuki was still watching the scenario and not knowing what to do. He went to Cecil, took his sister and walked back to his seat so that way Tsubaki wouldn't be in the middle of the confrontation.

"Jinguji, don't even start with that. I highly doubt Nanami-san would even choose you" Masato said to Ren with a glare. Ren just ignored it like usual and simply replied with his comeback. "Oh, and you think you would be chosen to be a better match with her"

Masato went quiet and started to blush thinking of the scenario in his mind. "This is not fair. I think I would be a good match with Nanami" Ittoki whined.

"I think I will be a great 'papa' and lover to Haru-chan and the kids" Natsuki said while whining.

"I keep telling you to not say stupid things Natsuki!" Syo shouted to the tall blond. The argument continued on with everybody still giving off reason why they are the better father while Tokiya stayed silent with his irritation rising quickly.

Tokiya was trying to keep his cool, but after a couple more seconds of arguing he finally had enough. "Everybody, be quiet this instant" Tokiya said with a strong and firm voice with a hint of anger. They went silent and stared at Tokiya.

"This argument is ridiculous and you all should stop it at once. Show some proper behavior to Kazuki and Tsubaki and especially since we are out in public. Besides it is pointless unless we ask Nanami-san and the children" Tokiya lectured the group while they were embarrassed at what they were doing.

"Ask me what Ichinose-san?" said a voice behind them. The boys turned around to see Haruka and the triplets behind them.

"Ah, Haruka-onee-chan you are back" Kazuki said as he got up and went to Haruka when he noticed Tsubaki raising her arms to Haruka.

"Yeah I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long. Even the closes restroom had a long line of people who needed to go" Haruka said as she picked up Tsubaki who was now happily snuggling in Haruka's arm. "So, what was it that you need to ask me?" Haruka turned to the boys who most were blushing red.

"Don't worry Nanami-san, we were just joking around. Please don't worry about it" Tokiya spoke for the group to which most agreed with except a few who won't shut their mouths.

"Haru-chan, I will be their 'papa' from now on. With you being their mama and I their papa, we will be one big happy family!" Natsuki said while smiling and giving her and Tsubaki a big hug. The other guys froze again especially since now Haruka was there to listen.

"E-E-Eh" Haruka was stuttering and blushing red. She was confused at what Natsuki had said and was about to ask until another person spoke up.

"Hey wait a minute Natsuki. I was the one who thought of it, so I should be their 'papa'. And beside, I already said that the Muses have given us their blessing, so we would be a better family" Cecil argued with Natsuki, leaving Haruka even more confused than ever. The triplets that were near Haruka had looked up to see what was going on since they were busy with their toys and only noticed when they heard arguing.

"Mama, your face ish so wed" Misaki pointed out and repeated by her brothers. "So wed" said Daiki. "Mama ish wed" said Yuki. The triplets began to get worried.

"Mama ish sick?" Misaki asked worriedly. "Mama, we go home now" Daiki said while pulling on Haruka's skirt. "Mama, need rest" Yuki said and pulled on the other side of Haruka's skirt.

Haruka had looked down at the kids to see that they were worried about her. "Don't worry, mama is not sick. Just a little flustered and confused" She tried to explain, but they were confused as well.

"Sho, mama is not sick?" Misaki asked confusingly while tilting her head a little to the side. Natsuki answered for Haruka.

"That's right, your mama is not sick and you are so cute tilting your head like that" Natsuki bent down and gave the little girl a bone crushing hug in which case Misaki seemed to like it as she is laughing and hugging back. "by the way Saki-chan, how would you like it if I was your 'papa'?" Natsuki ask the little girl.

Once again the group fell in deep silence as they heard Natsuki ask them. Misaki just stared at him and didn't say anything. The silence was interrupted by Cecil.

"Natsuki, stop it. I told you that I will be their 'papa'" Cecil complained again, in which case Natsuki was ignoring. Misaki was still staring at him and didn't seem to know what to do, so she just asked Natsuki to let go.

As soon as Natsuki let go, Misaki hid behind her big brother and was followed by Daiki and Yuki who copied her. Natsuki had a confused look again.

"What's wrong Saki-chan, Dai-chan, Yu-chan?" Natsuki asked the kids who hid behind their big brother. At that moment Syo couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"Natsuki, can't you tell that you scared the hell out of them! I can't believe you just went out and said that after I just said not to!" Syo was seriously fuming and it doesn't seem like he noticed that he actually shouted out loud. Of course his shouting resulted in Tsubaki and the other three crying in fright and some whispering going around within the food court area.

"A-A-Ah I'm sorry. Please don't cry" Syo said as he panicked and frantically trying to stop their crying. Eventually after a couple of patting and rocking, they calmed down.

"You know ochibi, even though you said Nat-chan scared the kids, I actually think you did the scaring instead." Ren said with his usual smirk which only fueled Syo's anger. Before Syo could lash out at Ren, there were some squeals that could be heard.

"KYYAHHHH!" was shouted across from a few distances away from the group. The boys turned to look at the source of the squealing and the kids looked at what the fuss was about. There they could see a group of girls staring right at them with hearts in their eyes.

"OMG, I can't believe it's them!" shouted a teenage girl.

"When I walked by here I couldn't believe it either! It really is them!" shouted another teenage girl.

"This is the best day ever! Let's see if they could give us their autographs!" another shouted.

"No! Let's go get their pictures or maybe their phone numbers!" another shouted.

"Oh maybe we will get to touch them or shake their hands!" shouted another. With that the big group began to move towards them. The guys freaked out and were worried since the kids seemed frightened with such a large crowd coming towards them.

"Nanami-san, please take the children away from here and head on home" Ichinose quickly said to Haruka who was startled as well.

"W-What about you guys?" Haruka worriedly ask. The triplets began to cling tightly to Haruka and Kazuki and were about to cry due to fright.

"Don't worry Lady; we can deal with this crowd. Just take care of the chibis" Ren said as he pointed to the kids. Haruka looked down at the children and figured it would be best to go home instead of staying here. After much careful though she choose her answer.

"Ok, you guys just be careful" Haruka told them and they waved if off like it was something they always do. "Children, come on lets go home now"

The kids followed Haruka when she was done putting Tsubaki in her stroller and left the food court. The boys were left to deal with the crowd of girls that are coming closer towards them.

Saotome Academy Master Course Dorm

Haruka and the kids have arrived at the academy, but since they left the vehicle with the boys, it took them a little longer to get back. Most of the bags they had are still with the boys, so they will need the vehicle to be able to carry it all back. Right now, they only have about 4 bags in the carrying pouch beneath Tsubaki's stroller.

The triplets were really sleepy and Haruka noticed when they were walking down the hall to head towards the common room because their heads kept drooping. Tsubaki was starting to whimper in her stroller and even Kazuki was starting to get tired as well and looked as if he was going to doze off anytime soon. As they reached the common room, the kids immediately headed towards the sofa, where they tried to fall asleep. Since there was limited room on the sofa, Kazuki sat closer to an arm rest, so that left Daiki to sit next to the armrest while leaning on his brother and Yuki to be on Kazuki's other side, while Misaki was on Kazuki's lap and all three were still holding on to their new toys.

"You guys must be tired. Well it is already four, so go ahead and take a nap. Tsubaki looks like she could use one as well" Haruka said as she picked up Tsubaki to cradle her so she could sleep, but the little one was fussing around and whimpering. Haruka sat down next to the kids and tried giving her some more milk, but the baby flat out refused it and started to full out cry. With so much noise, none of the children could sleep, so Haruka was in a bit of a pinch.

'What should I do? Tsubaki wants to sleep, but she is already full and doesn't want any milk' Haruka thought in a panic. 'Oh maybe I should try singing a lullaby. I believe I heard this song that was very nice when I was walking by an otaku store'

With that thought in mind Haruka tried to remember the lyrics and the melody and began to softly sing as best as she can while softly patting Tsubaki.

" _Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku…_ "

As Haruka was singing the song she had noticed that Tsubaki had stopped crying and was now quietly looking at her. The kids were quietly listening to her as well and were now giving off cute yawns, so Haruka continued the song.

"… _Asa ni furu ame Mado wo tozasu hi mi no Mune ni afureru hikari wa Komo no ue_

 _Yorokobi kanashimi Subete daite aruiteiru Watashi no te to Kimi no te to Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_ "

Haruka looked at the children and saw that they were sleeping soundly, but Tsubaki was still awake although she was having trouble staying up. Haruka decided to continue singing as best as she can, but she didn't know that there were some people that were listening outside the door.

Outside the Common Room door

Four guys were listening to Haruka sing while standing outside the door and not bothering to enter the room. There were some shocked and amazed faces that appear as they were listening to her.

"Wow, I knew kouhai-chan was good with music, but her singing is definitely something amazing as well" Reiji said with an amazed happy smiling face of his.

"Hmph, if one should be following the way of the music, then singing should be no different than writing music" Camus said with an acknowledging look.

"True, her music talent has help STARISH reached where they are through these couple of years, but it is still interesting to know that she can sing so well" Ai said with a blank look, but there is still a bit of surprised in his eyes.

Ranmaru still has his eyes closed as he listened to the lovely music that was coming through the door. "I will admit that she does have a nice voice" he said all of a sudden. The other three stared at him when he said that.

"Wow, Ran-Ran actually gave someone a compliment!" Reiji said in a cheerful tone. Ranmaru gave him a glare in return. "Aw, don't be like that Ran-Ran. It is great to know that there is someone out there that can make you say nice things like that. Although does that mean that you are starting to crush on little kouhai-chan?"

Ranmaru freaked out when Reiji asked the question, so he started to turn red in anger and put the poor guy in a headlock. "I keep telling you to stop spitting stupid stuff out of your damn mouth!"

"Waah! Ran-Ran is trying to kill me! All I did was asked a question!" Reiji said as best as he could while crying in the headlock and choking a bit.

"What question were you asking Rei-chan?" came a voiced that belong to Ittoki. The seniors stopped what they were doing, mainly watching Reiji suffocate in a headlock by Ranmaru, and turned to see their juniors coming through the hall with a whole load of shopping bags and their clothes all messed up.

"Whoa, Otoyan what did you guys buy? It was only for a couple of kids and what happened to you guys?" Reiji asked with amusement after getting out of the headlock.

"Ha… well we kind of told them to not hold back to get what they needed and well it looked like the little ones didn't know the meaning of holding back, so this happened and we also kind of got caught in a mob of fans, so we had to run while Nanami took the kids here" Ittoki said with a small smile while scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Never mind that, what did you ask Kurosaki-san?" Tokiya ask the question Ittoki previously had. "And also what are you all doing outside common room door?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just wondering if Ran-Ran had a crush on Kouhai-chan in which he didn't deny" Reiji casually said which only gave a shock to the STARISH members. "And the reason we are outside is because of the singing"

There were different expressions that adorned the faces of the boys, but the most were shock and confusion. They were shock because there are more people to compete for Haruka and confusion because they were wondering who else in the academy that could interest the seniors with their singing. Reiji saw their confusion, so he ushered them to come close to the door as he slowly open a bit, so they could see inside. The boys can hear someone singing a quiet and gentle music, so they took a peek in the room.

There they saw Haruka on the couch, singing to the kids, who fell fast asleep, except Tsubaki, but she is starting to waiver between awake and slumber, so they see that she is continuing to sing.

" _Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kozue ni hisomu Sekai no oku no Kagirinai yasashisa…_ "

Haruka looked down and saw that Tsubaki fell asleep, but she continued to sing to be sure.

"… _Yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasageyou Ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

 _Watashi wo michibiku Tooi tooi yobigoe yo Hohoemu youni Utau youni Hibiku kaze no oto_

 _Yorokobi kanashimi Subete daite aruiteiru Watashi no te to Kimi no te wo Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_ "

Haruka finished the song and saw that all of them fell asleep, so she went up to place Tsubaki in her stroller and left the room using the other doors to fetch some blankets and pillow. When Haruka left the boys that were listening to her were all frozen with a goofy smile on their faces as if they went to their wonderland.

The seniors had left when Haruka had finished her song and went to do their business, but her singing voice is always in their mind. The boys snapped out of their daydream and went to put the gifts in the kids' room. It was simple to reach the girls side of the academy and finding the kids' room was easy as well, so when they opened the door, they were greeted with the sight of a pretty decorative room.

The wallpaper of the room was full of music notes on a light blue color background and many glow in the dark stars stuck on the wall. The bed was big enough to fit four small children and there was a white crib on the end of the bed. There was a big closet and dresser for the kids to put their clothes in and a writing desk and a big toy chest on the corner. Overall it looked like Saotome prepared a great deal of things for the children.

"Wow, their room is well decorated! They even have this big comfy bed!" Ittoki said as he dropped the bags and went straight to the bed. The others look around the room as well.

"Wow, this really room is really cute, just like them! Could use some Piyo-chans though" Natsuki suggested as he looked around.

"I think the kids should have a say in what they want in their room" Syo said annoyed at Natsuki's Piyo-chan obsession.

"Everybody, I don't mean to be rude, but I suggest that we clean this room immediately" Masato suggested which confused everyone.

"Masato, why do we need to clean the room?" Cecil ask everybody's question.

"Simply because this room had probably only just been made, so it must have not been used for a while, so there must be dust collecting in places and probably gotten on their stuff" Masato explained. There was silence in room when Masato finished explaining.

After a couple of seconds Tokiya spoke up. "It might not be likely, but cleaning the room now can be a good thing. It is just a precaution if the room is still dirty and a clean room is a good thing for a child's health" Everybody remain silent, but Tokiya gave them the 'follow the order' look, so they went along and gather some cleaning supplies.

"Jinguji, Kurusu and Aijima will clean the dressers and desk area using the dust wipes. Shinomiya and Ittoki will fluff out the bed and blanket and finally Ichinose and I will wipe the windows clean, so any questions?" Mastao asked and nobody said anything. "Then let's get moving"

"I don't know why we are cleaning their room since they are still children, but I have a hunch that maybe you just want to do it to impress the kids" Ren smirked at Masato, but he simply ignored him and did his work and so did everybody else as Ren gave up teasing him. Surprisingly it took them an hour to finish cleaning the room and now they are heading back to check on the kids.

"Wow, whoever knew cleaning a room would be this tiring" Syo said with a worn out expression.

"It doesn't matter. A little cleaning is always a good work out for one's body" Masato said calmly.

"Well either way, we finished so lets go and see how the kids are" Ittoki said cheerfully. The seven of them walked towards the common room door and entered just to see some people there already with the still sleeping children.

"Hahahaha…well if it isn't STARISH. I hope that you have been taking good care of my angel" spoke a deep smooth voice laced with a hint of iciness amusement.

"I hope you didn't forget us already. Especially someone as cute as me" spoke another with a childish voice.

"…" the other person in the room didn't speak at all and just stood with his teammates and observed the scenario.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Syo shouted out in rage while they stood in front of the room and staring at the group that were not only in Saotome Academy, but also near the children.

 **Ok then this one took a little while to come up with, but I finished. The song I let Haruka sing was from** **Kobato** **and was called** **Ashita kuru hi** **. The melody and lyrics were pretty good, but it is my preference. I pretty much drabble on this chapter and might continue for a bit more. Thank you for continuing to follow! Review if like to! If there are some suggestions to put in, I can try.**


End file.
